Only You
by SassyAngel
Summary: After Sins defeat: everything is back to the way it is, but yet.. Lulu feels left out, something is missing. What she is missing most just happens to be 1,000 years in the past....


**Only You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X and I never will.**

**An: Hey everyone! This is my first FFX, I know there is a couple under this name, but it's a different person. Well this idea just cam out of nowhere, I really hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter One: what's missing?**

The rain pounded softly against the window as Lulu stared out into the gray ocean, a blank stare in her cold brown eyes. She let out a sigh as she turned away from her window and flopped onto her bed. She no longer dressed in her long black leather dress (god I wonder how she could ever fight in that!), her hair no longer in it's fancy little style. She was now dressed in a long t-shirt and shorts actually showing her very small figure. Her hair in a complete mess, make up had been washed away showing her true self. She didn't care, truly she just didn't care. She sighed as she began to think. Thinking of nothing in particular just thinking about random things when out of nowhere Tidus popped into her mind.

She did sort of miss him, his goofy bright smile, his optimistic views, his innocence as if nothing could happen to them, like they were super hero's invincible, but mainly she just missed him.

 Things have changed ever since Tidus left, a BIG change and I feel like I'm left in the past. Lulu thought miserably as she hugged her pillow tightly.  

Yuna, of course became high measter, she's happy of course, and Lulu happy for her, she finally got what she deserved, but she seemed to have forgotten us she had no time for her guardians now she was too high and mighty. 

 Whoop de do! Lulu twirled her finger no sign on excitement on her pretty face. 

  I know this sounds out of character of Yuna, but she just moved on. Lulu ran her fingers through her long messy brown hair.

Wakka, she shook her head. 

 Wakka, Wakka, Wakka. Well he now is back in Besaid, back with his old Blitzball team, and surprisingly they have been winning. I know I was shocked too. Well ever since then he has totally taken this fame to his head, she sighed and pouted, I was starting to like him too.

Rikku, Lulu let out a laugh, well Rikku ran off somewhere far, Lulu snorted. Not like I care though the brat was annoying.

Well the loyal Kimahri is still with Yuna. God! I wonder how he doesn't get bored! I know I would. 

A small smile started to show on her face but it left as quickly as it came.

Don't get me wrong I'm proud of them for having a life, but… she let out a sighed. Never mind.

 As for me I'm left behind while everyone tries to make a living, but for some reason everything seems different now, _like I'm missing a __very important piece of me. She also noticed that she started to feel like that when Tidus left. Why do I feel this way? She thought as she stared at the ceiling expecting an answer to fall down and hit her on the head.  _

She sighed "This is hopeless" she muttered to herself, as she sat up. 

Out of nowhere a single tear ran down her face, "why did I get left behind!" she screamed. 

 "Why must I be in the past? Why doesn't anyone care?" she sobbed.

Despite the fact that her window was closed, she felt a soft breeze blow through.

"_I care" the breeze whispered, that voice sounded so familiar._

"All I wanted was to have someone care about me." She sniffled. 

"Maybe I was being too much of a bitch for anyone to get a chance." She whispered as she raised her long legs against her chest.

"_I care" the breeze repeated._

Lulu looked around a clueless expression written all over her tear streaked face. "Who are you? "She asked. 

"_Someone, you once knew" it whispered sweetly._

 The voice sounded so trusting.

  "Really?" she asked standing and looking like a little child finding it's lost toy.

"_Come to the window and you'll find out" _it sang, Lulu crept to the window and opened, and looked around outside curiosity written all over her face.

"_Climb out the window" _it hissed, Lulu obeyed

'_This doesn't seem right' _she thought but she had no power over her legs, no power over anything.

The calm rainy day outside turned into a violent thunderstorm. Lulu shivered as rain pelted her soft pale skin, and the harsh wind whipped her face.

"What are you doing to me!" she yelled.

"_Helping you" _it answered and out of nowhere and funnel came from the sky sucking up everything in its path.  Lulu shrieked and tried to escape and run inside, but she could move.

"Please! Let me go!" she sobbed and clutched the window sill for dear life. 

The funnel was right above her, '_Please don't let me die' she thought as the funnel began to suck her in. She shrieked and with a flash the funnel was gone and very thing was back to normal, the only thing gone was Lulu._

An: yep that was chapter one! I hope you like it! Chapter two will come soon


End file.
